Nicolas (SSBHS)
Nicolas (ニコラス Nicolas) is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn. Attributies As a character, Nicolas falls under the archetype of being of an average character, with no particularly strong or weak traits; Indeed, in terms of weight, falling speed, air speed, size, and dash speed, Nicolas tends to fall in the middle of these attributes. Similar how went into. One of Nicolas' strengths is his rather good combo ability. While not having an extremely high air or falling speed, Nicolas can easily and efficiently combo most other characters in the air; Nicolas has plenty of low-lag, low-knockback aerials, and the addition of a long wavedash and fast ground attacks give Nicolas plenty of combo potential. Nicolas also has a good SHFFL. Nicolas is also a surprisingly good edgeguarder. He has a meteor smash in his forward aerial, albeit it having high startup and ending lag and not being too powerful, and his back aerial sends opponents on a decent angle for edgeguarding. Nicolas' Fire Orbs can also gimp recoveries; its low knockback makes it effective in the regard. Most notably, however, Nicolas has what is likely the absolute best edgeguarding weapon in all the game: his Cape. When used, it can effectively and quickly gimp almost every recovery in the game; it's especially useful against linear recoveries, such as Gunther's Gunther Missle. Nicolas also has a surprisingly good grab game. Despite a rather poor grab range, Nicolas's throws are notable for their versatility; his forward and backward throws can easily set up gimp KOs, especially the latter, while his up and down throws can act as combo starters. Nicolas, however, suffers from some KOing problems. As he is designed to be a 2nd beginner character, Nicolas lacks particularly powerful or reliable finishers; while his forward smash has good range, coupled with a very visible and easy to land sweetspot, his other smashes are rather short ranged. Additionally, while Nicolas's back throw is strong, it requires grabbing the opponent first; this can be a challenge, due to Nicolas's poor grab range. Nicolas's single meteor smash is also rather unwieldy and risky to use. Nicolas also suffers from a below average recovery. Super Jump Punch only grants average to slightly below average horizontal and vertical distance, while Dark Spin can only grant vertical distance if the B button is tapped quickly. Nicolas, however, does have some options to improve his recovery; Nicolas's Cape can allow him to recover from the sides, and he has the ability to wall-jump, which can act as a help on stages such as Final Destination. Changes from SSBHS to SSBHS Reborn When making the transition from SSBHS to SSBHSR, Nicolas was neither strongly buffed nor strongly nerfed. Overall, Nicolas is largely a much weaker character, proof as many of his previous killers, such as his up and down smashes, can no longer KO under 90-120%. However, his attacks are much faster, giving him better combo ability. * Walking and dashing speed has been increased. * Neutral attack does more damage; hits 1 and 3 deal 1% more each. * Neutral attack hits 1 and 2 now have set knockback, allowing the third hit to connect reliably. * Nicolas can now wall-jump, aiding his recovery. * Up tilt is faster and combos more reliably at lower percentages. * New forward smash is faster, stronger, and deals a little more damage, and it also has more range. * Up smash has significantly less start-up and ending lag. * Down smash is faster. * Neutral aerial has much higher knockback scaling. * New back aerial is more useful for edgeguarding and also has less start-up lag. * Wavedashing improves Nicolas's movement options. * Nicolas can now chaingrab using up and down throws. * Nicolas's side special "Cape" gives him a additional recovery option while in the air. It is also use as an edgeguarding tool. * Nicolas Tornado strikes faster. * Fireballs has less ending lag and it travels faster. * New forward aerial can now meteor smash. * All tilts and dash attack deal less damage and knockback. * Up smash is much weaker and deals less damage, no longer being one of Nicolas's reliable KO moves and is no longer the strongest up smash. * Down smash damage output now consists of 16% in front and 10/12% behind Mario, instead of 17% regardless of what part of the attack hits. * New forward aerial is much more laggy and a less reliable edgeguarding move overall (and being much weaker as well), and has less combo potential. Now being one of the weakest forward aerial. * New back aerial deals less damage and has lower knockback. * Up aerial deals 1% less damage. The sourspot is also no longer able to combo into moves such as itself and up smash as easily. * Down aerial has a much lower maximum damage output, it can only hit the target 7 times instead of 8, and is no longer a meteor smash. It can also no longer setup moves such as up aerial and up tilt as easily. * Fire Orbs are smaller and deal 1% less damage. * Super Jump Punch gains much less recovery distance. * Nicolas Tornado no longer meteor smashes. it also can only hit 7 times instead of 14 and deals 10% damage instead of 14%. * Neutral attack hit 3 can now clang. * Down tilt now hits opponents vertically instead of horizontally. * Dash attack now knocks opponents behind Nicolas. * Up aerial angle changed from 80/70 to 55. Moveset Ground *Neutral Attack: *Side Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Down Tilt: *Dash Attack: Smash *Side Smash: *Up Smash: *Down Smash: Ariel Attack *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grab attacks *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Special Moves Taunts *Up: *Side: *Down: On Screen Apperance Trophies Alternate Costume Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn